What You Do To Me
by Zeta Sigma
Summary: Sherlock ruins another one of John's dates. We all know how that night will end... Or DO we?
1. Chapter 1

**What You Do To Me**  
**Zeta Sigma**

"Why do you do that?" John yelled, furious with his love-oblivious roommate. "Every time I have a date, you _have_ to tag along and bloody-well ruin it somehow!"

"John, I di-" Sherlock started, but his friend cut him off.

"No. Don't say a _word_, Holmes! Why can't you just let me have one night, ONE NIGHT... Where you don't butt in?" Watson boomed, and Sherlock looked taken aback. "Is that too much to ask for? It's like... It's like you're doing everything in your power to keep me celibate. Any girl who comes into my life, you manage to scare her off!"

John finally stopped, panting heavily and glaring at the detective. Sherlock, still shell-shocked, blinked stupidly and clenched his shaking hands into tight fists. He sank into the black armchair and stared at the ground, eyes darting from random object to random object.

"And you know what else, Sherlock bloody Holmes?" John spat, and the detective looked up, beautiful ceil blue irises shining and filled to the brim with hurt. Watson felt his anger stagger a little, but held strong. "I _HATE_ YOU!"

Sherlock's constricted fists resumed their trembling, and the tears spilled over and streamed down his handsomely narrow face. He swallowed audibly, getting to his feet and grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair.

He paused in the entryway, feeling John's angered eyes on the back of his head. He gripped the doorframe painfully hard an looked back at his friend.

"You have no _idea_ what you do to me, _min kjære_."

He left and shut the door quietly behind him.

XXX

"I love you." Sherlock mumbled, striding down the street almost like he had a purpose. "You want to know why I don't like you wi- no, that's not right... You always did wonder why I never had dates, well it's because... I'm in love with you. Mm, better."

"Sherlock!" John called, hurrying into the night after his friend. Sherlock turned on the spot to face the other man.

"I'm in love with you."

John seemed surprised.

"Y-you're what?"

The curly-haired detective sighed, his hot breath making steam that swirled skyward.

"I said... I'm in love with you. You always did wonder why I never dated women, well now you know."

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John smiled at him. "No, course you're not... Cup of tea, that's what you need. You're not thinking straight. And... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Sherlock asked hopefully, as John escorted him by the shoulders back to the flat. Watson chuckled.

"Hell no! You're my best friend. I know I can rely on you. In fact, you're the one person I can always trust to do what's best. No one else makes me feel like that."

They passed Ms. Hudson on the way up.

"Oh dear, Sherlock having another moment?" She asked, completely sympathetic.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll straighten him round." John reassured her, and she smiled and walked away.

"Where would I be without my blogger?" Sherlock asked rhetorically, taking comfort in his roommate's close proximity.

"In trouble." John joked, grinning as he unlocked the door and led his friend inside. "Sit. I'll make some apologetic tea."

Sherlock did as he was told and sat in the black armchair, then caught Watson by the sleeve of his jacket just as he was turning towards the kitchen.

"John..." At a loss for words, the detective opened and closed his mouth several times. "You're my best friend too."

They exchanged a smile, and Holmes released his gentle grip on the jacket sleeve. John wandered to the kitchen, putting the kettle on and pulling two mugs from the cupboard.

"So, any new cases to work on?" He called, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

No answer.

"Sherlock...?" Watson padded out into the living space and smiled softly.

There was Sherlock, curled up into a protective ball, sleeping. Half his face was hidden and pressed into the arm of the chair, his curly brown hair looking chaotic and messy as he nuzzled the leathery surface.

John leaned against the wooden outline, then quietly sauntered towards the dozing vulpine detective and tenderly brushed a few wavy locks of hair out of Sherlock's face.

"Oh, Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes... What am I going to do with you?" Watson sighed, grinning when Holmes snorted quietly. "I was going to tell you, but I was a little... Caught up, to say the least. I broke it off with her. I told you I feel a lot more comfortable with you, and I wasn't lying. I know I can trust you. I trust you with my _life_, crazy self-absorbed Sherlock Holmes. My friend, my roommate, my partner in crime, my superior... I love you too."

"I am _not_ self-absorbed."

_Possibly the End? I don't know. You tell me. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Do to Me  
Zeta Sigma**

John was stunned.

He blinked several times, his stomach clenching uncomfortably as Sherlock's gaze matched his. People always said the best way to confess one's love for another individual was to do it while the person in question was sleeping… John had leapt at this opportunity to finally let his feelings gush forth, but as it turned out, Sherlock was _not_ sleeping at all and had heard every bloody word of it.

"U-Um…" John stammered, and suddenly his beige jumper was uncomfortable and hot, a flush creeping up under his collar and spreading to his cheeks. Sherlock's eyebrow rose.

"…You think I'm self-absorbed?" he said, seeming completely unfazed by what John had just admitted to. "I'm not self-abs- _am I really self-absorbed_?"

"A-A little bit, yeah…" John replied, at last finding his voice. They watched each other for an uncomfortably long moment. "So what happens now?"

"How do you mean?" Sherlock questioned, emotions flickering behind his lovely eyes. John shrugged and gestured widely around himself, indicating nothing in particular.

"_This_. All of this, what do we do? We've just-" John stopped short. _Said we love each other_, he finished in his mind. Instead, he asked, "did you mean it?"

"Of course." Sherlock answered simply. He jumped out of the armchair and strode to the kitchen, where the kettle whistled and shrieked at its boiling point. "Kettle's boiled!" he announced, leaving John by the chair, still awestruck and puzzled.

John didn't understand it; how could Sherlock just… brush such a thing off like that, and carry on as if it never happened? Then again, Sherlock was… well… Sherlock. He dashed around from crime scene to crime scene making people feel stupid and showing no emotion at all, to anyone. But that night…

That night, Sherlock exposed his soul, and the only one around to see it was John. It was John's fault, too, he realised; he had yelled and cursed at his friend, and it had driven him to and over the verge of tears. He wanted to kick himself.

"Here you are, John," Sherlock said, returning with two mugs of tea. "It'll be weak yet, but let it sit for a while and it'll steep and cool…"

"I _do_ know how to make tea, you know," John said with a smile, and Sherlock nodded.

"Yes, of course."

He sank back down into the armchair and took a cautious, curious sip, a grimace scrunching up his features for a moment. He set the mug down on the coffee table in disgust.

"So…" John began quietly.

"Things don't need to change, John. Not unless you want them to." Sherlock said, looking his friend straight in the eye. John searched the other man's blue irises, finding nothing but love and compassion there. "We don't have to make any set-in-stone decisions tonight."

"I know." John gnawed the inside of his cheek. "Can things stay like this for now? I like this. This is nice."

Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes, John."

John grinned gratefully and took a sip from his mug. They didn't have to jump right into bed, or kiss, or even speak. They could take things slowly. They had a whole lifetime to explore their new boundaries; an entire lifetime, full of adventures and crime-solving and weak tea and getting into trouble and blogging about it later.

And there was no one else John would rather spend it with than Sherlock Holmes.

xxxEndxxx

_A/N Wow… Sorry I totally forgot about this story… I hope you all enjoy it, though, those of you who still remember it and are still interested in reading it… I think I rounded it off quite nicely, wouldn't you agree? :) Many belated and long overdue thanks to those who reviewed, favourited and alerted. 3_

_Cheers,  
Zeta_


End file.
